What REALLY Happened at the Hunted Mansion
by goth4ever
Summary: You know that part on the game where the team met in the Hunted Mansion in that Golden Sucser sp ? yeah, it didn't happen like that. THIS is how it happened. CidxVincent Yaoi


The gang was standing all in a circle talking in the haunted machine at the Golden Saucser. "So Cloud, can you tell us what has happened so far?" Kait Sith asked, "I haven't been here from the beginning." "Hell, I've been here since the beginnin' and I still don' know what the hell's goin' on!" Barret boomed. "I'll try…" Cloud said quietly.

Cloud tried to summarize what happened so far the best he could. "Your right Cloud. And also- no, never mind. It's nothing." Arius said as she bowed, "Good night everyone!" then she ran up the stairs.

"Is that it?! Forget this, I'm going to bed!" Yuffie shouted then ran up the stair as well.

"I tried my best…" Cloud said kinda sad, "and everyone yells at me for it…" Tifa put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. "You did fine Cloud, I'm sure they were just tired. You know girls, they get a little grumpy when they don't sleep" she giggled slightly and smiled cheerfully. Cloud smiled back, "Thanks for the kind words Tifa." Then the smile disappeared "Does that mean that in the mornings, you yell at me for being a baka because you're grumpy? And that you didn't do all that stuff you do?" Cloud asked. Tifa gasped angrily and slapped Cloud. This made the blonde fall on to the floor. "Owies…" Cloud said as he held his cheek. Tifa stumped up the stair angrily while mumbling under her breath.

"Boy Cloud, ya sure did it this time!" Cid laughed from a chair on one side of the room. Cloud glared at Cid, "Shut up!" Cid laughed some more then closed his eyes. Vincent looked at Cloud, "You know, I don't think saying a thing like that to a lady is very nice. But what do I know; I was sleeping in a coffin for who knows long…"

"He's quite right Cloud." Kait Sith told him.

"Damn, it's like you're all plotting angst me or something!! You all are so mean!!" Cloud shouted at them as he got up and walked to a corner and began to sulk. Barret shrugged "Eh, no great loss."

Vincent turned around and looked at Cid, "Hey Cid, I think maybe we should go to our rooms now." But Cid was sleeping. Vincent put one hand on his hip and then pinched in between his eyes with the other hand. He closed his eyes and stood at a slight angle "Cid…" he growled slightly.

Cloud's head popped up and he smiled happily "I know what will wake him up!!" he bounced up and ran over to Cid. He leaned over and whispered, "Cid, Vincent's naked and running around the building." Vincent blushed and fell over. "EH?!?!?!?" he shouted.

Then all of a sudden Cid's eyes shot open and he sat up straight "Again?! Christ Vincent!!" then he looked down at Vincent who was still blushing and had a shocked look on his face. Cid blinked in confusion as he looked at Vincent "Hey Vinnie, what chya doin'?"

Barret fell over laughing and hugging his stomach. Kait Sith and Red XIII just stared at Cid in surprise. Cloud blinked a couple times and stood up straight. "Hey Cid, what do you mean 'again'?"

Cid looked up at cloud and smiled, "Well, it was a funny story. Vinnie and I were out drinkin' and-," but before Cid could finish, Vincent jumped up and put his clawed hand over his mouth "Other word Cid and you die." Vincent dragged Cid up the stair as he said sharply, "Come on old man, its way past your bed time…" he growled. "Mmm!! Mmm!!" Cid said as he was dragged up to the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Vincent sat on the side of the bed with his arms crossed as well as his legs and he looked out the window at the stormy night. He didn't have his coat or headband on and he had his claw off. It sat on the night stand beside the bed. Cid sat across from him on the other side of the room and watched the gun man. He was sitting on the floor and leaning angst the wall. "Hey Vinnie?" he called to Vincent.

"What is it Cid?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about down there. I didn't know…"

Vincent didn't turn around, "It's alright Cid. I suppose that when people sleep, there's nothing that can be done like that." Cid banned his fist on the floor and it scared Vincent a bit. "Christ Vincent!! I know you're lyin' ta me!!" Vincent sighed and got up. He walked over to Cid and knelt in front of him. "Cid, look at me, do I look like I'm lying to you?"

Cid looked Vincent's face over then met back with his beautiful blood red eyes. "No, I guess not…" he said.

Vincent nodded, "Good. Now, I think maybe should get some sleep. It's going to be a-," Vincent started to say but a strict of lightning struck thru the sky, making a loud BOOM sound. It scared the gun man and caused him to jump forward and hide in Cid's chest. This made Cid blush. He didn't know what to do.

"Cid, don't let the lightning hurt me…!" Vincent whispered to him as he tried to hide more.

Cid cautionly wrapped his arms around Vincent and hugged him close. "It's alright Vinnie, nothin's gonna hurt ya. I'll protect ya, always." Vincent smiled and whispered "Thank you, Cid."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

They stayed the like the whole night. Cid held Vincent and Vincent hid in Cid's chest. They both fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning.

Vincent awoke in one of the bed under the covers and blinked a couple times. He sat up half way and looked around for Cid, but he wasn't there. Then he saw a note on the table beside him. He picked it up:

_Dear Vinnie,_

_Ya were pretty tired when I woke up, so I just layed ya down. I'm down stairs if you're looking for me. _

_-Cid_

Vincent layed the note back down and fell down in the bed. He pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes. "It's too early to wake up…" he mumbled to himself.

Then Yuffie busted thru the door, which scared the shit out of Vincent. He jumped and sat stray up then pointed his gun at her. She yelped and put her hands up "Vincent, it's me Yuffie!! Don't shoot!!" she shouted.

Vincent lowered his gun then put it down under the pillow "What is it Yuffie?" he asked dully as he layed down and pulled the covers back over his head.

She walked to the foot of the bed and ripped the blankets off of the night prince. Vincent's eyes went wide and he looked at her. "Don't you be going back to sleep Vinnie, we have to go today and you need to get up and get ready!" she shouted happily as she put her hands on her hips and grinned.

Vincent looked at her dully with half opened eyes then pulled his gun back out and pointed it at her "Leave, now." He growled.

She yelped and jumped "Vinnie put that thing away! It scares me!" Yuffie shouted. Vincent just tightened his grip on the gun and took the safety off to her that he would shoot her if she didn't leave.

She smirked and put her hands back on her hips "You won't shoot me!"

"Oh yeah; you want to bet?" Vincent said raising an eye brow. Yuffie's eyes went wide and she gulped. Then she narrowed her eyes "Y-you won't shoot me, I-I know you wouldn't!" she shouted again.

Vincent pointed the gun to her feet, still looking at her, and pulled the trigger. She screamed and jumped, making the bullet go thru the floor. Vincent put the gun back up to point at her face "Leave…" he growled. "No!" Yuffie shouted.

Vincent sighed and stood up he walked to her and looked down at her. Yuffie was scared but she stared right back at him "What?" she said. Vincent picked her up and threw her thru the glass of the window and out into the grave yard. She screamed as she flew. Vincent dusted his hands off and grabbed the covers. He layed back down on the bed and pulled then over his head and closed his eyes. "Finally…" he said as he drifted off to sleep land.

"Vincent, did you just throw Yuffie out the window?!?!?!?" Cloud shouted as he ran into the room. Vincent pulled out his gun and pointed it at Cloud without moving and shot him in the shoulder. He yelled and started to cry. He ran out of the room.

"Damn people won't let me sleep…" Vincent growled.

Then Cid walked in the room. Vincent heard someone walk in and he jumped over the pissed line. He threw the covers off him and tackled him then pinned him to the ground. His eyes were those of Chaos's as he glared at Cid "CAN'T I SLEEP IN PEACE FOR ONE TIME WHERE I DON'T GET ANY NIGHTMARES; ANY PAIN?!?! CAN I JUST SLEEP FOR ONCE AND NO ONE DISTORBE ME FROM IT?!?!' he shouted.

Cid's eyes went wide and he stared at the other above him. Vincent's eyes softened and he looked at Cid "Cid?" he said softly.

Cid glared at the other "Damn Vincent, what the hell is wrong with you?!?!" he shouted back.

Vincent's eyes were wide and his mouth was open like he was going to say something. "I-…" he started.

Cid saw the confusion in Vincent's face and his face softened "Vince, just calm down. Jeez, it's like we're taking away your puppy or somethin." He said. Vincent smiled slightly "I had a puppy once. She was a black lab." He told Cid. Cid laughed.

Tifa stormed up the stairs and to the door of Vincent and Cid's room. She shouted "Vincent, what is wrong with you?! You threw Yuffie out a window, you shot Cloud; what are you going to do next? KILL SOMEONE?!?" she shouted as she walked in the room. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared wide eyed at the two on the floor. She blushed slightly as the two looked up at her. Vincent's eyes were half closed and emotionless. Cid's face was red and his eyes were wide.

"What were you saying Tifa?" Vincent asked dully. She stared at Vincent then took a step back "N-never mind…" she quickly ran back down the hall.

"Ah shit!!" Cid shouted stomping his foot. Vincent looked back down at him "What?" he asked. Cid didn't look at Vincent's eyes and blushed a bit more "Now she'll think tha you and I are datin or somethin…" he mumbled.

Vincent stared at the other for a bit the smirked "Cid, look at me." Cid looked up at the night prince "What?" he asked. Vincent leaned down and placed a gentle peck on his lips. Cid blushed a dark red as Vincent stood up and stretched "Well I guess I should get ready." He walked over to his things and started brush his hair in the reflection of the broken glass.

Cid just sat there with wide eyes and dark red on his cheeks. "_What just happened?_" he asked himself. He glanced over at Vincent who was humming. "_Did Vinnie just… kiss me?!_" he shouted in his mind. He shook his head and then stood up. He quietly walked to the door and quietly shut it then locked it. He tip toed behind Vincent and quickly wrapped his arms around his waist. Vincent yelped slight and turned his head to look at Cid "Cid?" he said. Cid had a devilish smirk on that said 'I-want-you-so-bad.'

"Ya know, I have ta punish ya for shootin Cloud and throwin Yuffie out the window, right?" the polite said slyly.

Vincent smirked and leaned his head back "Really?" Cid nodded. "And may I ask what this punishment is?" he asked.

"Ya'll see…" Cid said and he kissed Vincent's neck. Vincent chuckled a bit and smiled. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Cid's neck and kissed him with full feeling. They both closed their eyes. Cid slid his tongue to Vincent's lips and gentle ran it along the edges. Vincent gasped slightly and Cid entered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cloud sat on the checkout counter as Arise healed him "Do you think Cid got thru to Vincent?" he asked.

Kat Sith thought "It's a good possibility; I've noticed that Cid and Vincent have a very good friendship in between them."

Then Tifa walked down the stairs still blushing and sat on the last step. She put her hands on his head and put her head on her knees. Everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong Tifa?" Red XIII asked as he walked and sat beside her on the floor.

"Vincent was- Cid- and they- it- I- what-…" she said. Arise finished healing Cloud and walked over to her. She sat next to her and put her hand on her shoulder "What is it Tifa?" she asked. Tifa pointed up stairs to Vincent and Cid's room.

Red XIII stood up "I'll go check." He said as he walked up the stairs and to the door. He put his ear gentle up angst the door and heard gasping and moaning coming from Vincent. He heard Vincent moan Cid's name many times and Cid was whispering back. Red's eyes went wide and he ran back down to the others.

"What is it Red XIII, what did you find?" Cloud asked. Red XIII looked away and said "I think we best leave Cid and Vincent here. I'm sure they'll catch up later…" he said. Cloud blinked a couple times and tilled his head. Red looked at him "You don't want to know… believe me, you don't…" he told Cloud.


End file.
